Enterprise Models
by JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Our lovely crew are undercover as models working for one Christopher Pike, whom Jenna Kirk has a crush on. One of my personal favorite stories I've written. (Pirk, McCarol, Spuhura) Due to a lack of interest, I've decided to only leave this fic up temporarily. One total comment for 11 chapters is a pretty good sign people don't like it.
1. Chapter 1

Enterprise models 1

"You rang?"

Jenna Theresa Kirk flounced into her boss's office and arranged herself neatly to show off her killer legs to great advantage. She knew it drove him crazy, but he hadn't admitted it yet and she was working on her master plan to get him to confess. It was just a matter of who could be more stubborn: Jenna or Chris Pike.

Chris rolled his eyes at her and looked sternly over the top of his glasses. He was trying to look like a crabby old guy on purpose and it wasn't working, Jenna thought to herself with glee. The Modeling life could be very stressful, but she was thankful to have a good boss and decent co-workers at her Agency. Some places were simply hotbeds of unbearable divas.

"Thank you for actually showing up less than three hours after I called you," Pike said dryly.

"What? That only happened twice. Now that I know you, I eagerly anticipate being summoned to your domain."

Pike's face turned an awkward shade of purplish red at the highly suggestive tone in her voice.

"For pity's sake, Jenna, could you tone down the siren act for a bit?" He pleaded. "Dang it, I know why McCoy is always swearing at you if this is how you are with him."

Plainly, Pike was exasperated and flustered all at the same time, avoiding looking at her directly.

"Oh, Bones swears at me for entirely different reasons, I assure you," she said smoothly. "He gets annoyed that I've picked up on his attraction to the lovely Carol Marcus."

"Carol? Really? Thought they hated each other. They've been sniping at each other ever since I hired her."

"Oh, they think they do, but underneath there's a smoldering chemistry and it's plainly obvious to everyone else, especially Gaila and I."

"I'll take your word for it," Pike said rather doubtfully.

"Now, onto the reason I actually wanted to talk to you."

He pulled out the PADD with the agency's schedule.

"I have you, Nyota, and Gaila, down for the Vogue shoot tomorrow and you and McCoy are doing the Galaxy Glamour shoot on Wednesday and Thursday and Friday it says Angela's Bridal? You've never done a bridal wear shoot before."

"Well, they'd been asking for a while and I decided to branch out a little," Jenna shrugged. "Expand my horizons, you know. Besides, I look good in white."

She winked and Pike groaned again, wondering what had possessed him to hire the daughter of famous George Kirk, who'd clearly inherited his charisma and personality, albeit in a different field.

She was extremely gifted and sought after, but he'd never imagined she'd set her sights on him. HIM! Of all people for Jenna to start flirting with, he was the absolute worst prospect. Even Spock had told her it was "illogical and unprofessional", but had that stopped her from using her feminine wiles on him? Heck, no.

He'd already firmly mentally placed her squarely in the employee (off-limits) zone, and he believed she was only doing this to torment him so he'd always ignored her little displays, well, he thought he'd been. A stray thought flitted through his mind of Jenna Modeling white dresses and he gulped a bit and and had to firmly replace his stern expression back on.

"I'm sure you will. That's why you're one of the most well-known models in the business. Try not to leave a trail of broken hearts behind you, Jenna," he admonished her, in a slightly teasing tone.

Ms. Kirk did indeed make an impression on most people and species she worked with, whether she was conscious of it or not. It might have been the brilliant smile, maybe it was the startling blue eyes, or the friendly way about her that did it, he wasn't sure.

"I'll do my best, Chris." She grinned at him. "Are you done?"

"For now."

"Okay. Now I'm off to pose sultrily with that hot British model for awhile. Ta-Ta!" And with a wink, she sashayed away to the studio, leaving her boss shaking his head and wondering how long he could keep up his resolve.


	2. Chapter 2

Enterprise models 2

Nyota Uhura was busy removing the smoky eyeshadow she'd worn for a previous photo shoot and breathing a sigh of relief to have the irritation gone. Necessary as it was in her line of work, dark colors of shadow still bugged her eyes if left on long enough.

"Spock, hon, you getting ready to do the cologne pitch?" She asked her boyfriend and fellow model. Spock was meticulously moisturizing again, which meant he was probably going to be shirtless in this one. One thing about Vulcan models, they were rare, but didn't mind showing some skin and Spock was an especially fine example.

"Indeed, Nyota. It is for the Dior fragrance marketed to Vulcans, called Shikahr Spice. Much research was done to find the combination of authentic aromas to mimic the smells of Vulcan flowers and spices. I have a sample if you'd like to smell it."

"Sure. I'm curious to know what sexy Vulcans smell like." she teased.

Spock obligingly held the bottle to her nose so she could smell. Oh, Wow. It was a glorious mix of spicy and musky and was that a hint of cinnamon? Enticing? Definitely.

"If you wear this, baby, I'm never going to be able to keep my hands off you. That's incredible. It reminds me of our trip to Vulcan and your mother's garden."

Spock looked pleased at her observations.

"I had similar thoughts as to the pleasant memories it invokes and if you find it...appealing, I will certainly wear it frequently."

Spock brushed his hand over hers lightly and returned to his pampering.

"How was your session today?" He asked as they continued their painstaking processes.

"Not bad. Very long and the photographer was a pretentious jerk, but not bad. I'm just hoping working with Jenna and Gaila tomorrow won't drive me up the wall."

"Ms. Kirk can be rather... dizzying in her emotional variances, but thankfully, she has ceased her attempts at flirtation."

Nyota giggled at the relief in Spock's voice. Jenna formerly had been known to flirt with every single person from Wendy the make up artist to Scotty the photographer.

"I don't know why she's stopped, but I'm relieved she did. Good grief, that woman doesn't know when to quit. She had to practically catch us in the act of making out before she'd get the idea she's not my type. I like them tall, dark, and male."

She leaned over to kiss an unmoisturized part of Spock for emphasis.

"A fact for which I am grateful, ashayam," Spock said, giving her a deep look with those gorgeous brown eyes. Whoever said Vulcans didn't have the emotional capacity to be a lover had never dated one, poor souls.

Nyota had been introduced to Spock two years ago under very different, in fact, top secret circumstances. He'd been greatly surprised when she'd greeted him in his native language and sparks had flown as they'd begun to spend time together outside of work.

Spock was a groundbreaker in his field as no Vulcans had ever made it in the industry as far as he had. He'd already worked for several big name designers and word was spreading about how easy he was to work with and how unfazed he was by everything. Little did they know it wasn't his real job. He and Nyota were deeply undercover FBI agents involved in a long running effort to take down a corrupt fashion mogul, Nero.

He'd faced his father's displeasure at his "career choice" stoically, but she knew it hurt him inside, Sarek acting like he was no different than a hooker. Nyota would have loved to point out to the Ambassador just how illogical he was being-if he hadn't disowned Spock for dating her.

She'd asked Spock how his mother and father ever got along with Sarek's attitude being what it was and he'd told her it hadn't always been that way.

"Some Vulcans become less logical and more harsh following the loss of their mate and the absence of the bond. It appears my father is experiencing that unfortunate effect," he'd told her.

Nyota did feel sorry for Sarek, losing his wife in a tragic accident three years ago, but it was impossible to just forget his cold behavior to his only son. Hopefully, things would get better after they'd finished the op.

Breaking the depressing line of thought she returned to topic of Jenna's strange behavior.

"So, do you have any theories as to why she's stopped hitting on everything that breathes?" She asked Spock, who was now meticulously grooming his eyebrows.

"Several, but none very probable."

"Try me."

"Very well. The first possibility is that she has matured and no longer desires such actions."

Uhura snorted in disbelief.

"As I said, unlikely. The second is that she has genuinely become attached to one person and has turned all her interests in his or her direction."

iHeaven help that person,/i Nyota thought.

"The third is that she has decided to be very focused on her career and avoid romantic dalliances altogether."

"I'm thinking that's the most logical of the bunch, so far," she commented. "I just haven't seen enough evidence to support the other two."

Jenna might have been a little insulted and a lot smug had she heard this conversation, but she remained happily ignorant.

Nyota sent Spock off with a kiss and a promise to buy multiple copies of the magazine that featured the ad, especially if it was the shirtless pose. Spock sighed and asked her when the bathing suit catalogue she was prominently featured in would be arriving.

"Not until next month, babe. But you'll love it, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Enterprise models 3

Jenna and Leonard

"That's right, Jenna, rest your arm on Leonard's shoulder like this...there. Perfect! Now, Leonard, turn your head to the side and give her that smoldering stare..."

Beep, beep, click. Beep, beep, click went the camera as Jenna struggled to keep the proper expression on her face and not burst into giggles at pretending to ogle her best friend. Sometimes, Modeling was hard work, especially when Bones griped and moaned about Carol half the time.

She couldn't deny Bones was ivery/i attractive, but with him the flirting had always been strictly joking. Their professional relationship (the one they didn't talk about) depended on remaining uncompromised. Nevertheless, Gossip ran wild in their cover job world over when they'd get together.

Jenna was wearing a stunning green dress with basically no back and kind of wishing her boss could see it. (She'd make sure he saw the pics at least). Bones was all dressed up in a dark grey suit and just oozing manliness. He was having trouble pulling the grumpy look off his face for the camera though and she'd been doing a lot of coaxing in between shots.

He frequently mumbled, "I'm an agent, not a model" and Jenna had to glare him to silence before he said anything stupid. They couldn't blow this now, not when they were so close.

"Oh, come now, Bones. Don't be so hard on yourself. You're really good at this. Those broody stares drive people absolutely wild."

"Mmmph. Carol says I look like Ebenezer Scrooge, Junior," he said.

Click, click, click.

"That's kind of funny, actually," Jenna said with a giggle. At his betrayed expression she hastened to add "but it's wildly exaggerated. I'm wondering just why you two bother each other so much. Pike's uneasy about letting you do a shoot together it's so out of hand."

Bones scowled. "She thinks I'm a doofus hick and I think she's a kind of a snob. Don't know why they brought her in on this."

Jenna lowered her voice.

"Because she's one of the best, and has inside knowledge of you-know-who. She's never been snobbish to me. Maybe she's just trying to hide her attraction to you."

They allowed themselves to be posed again and after the camera clicked, Bones glowered at her.

"Don't you dare try and set us up, Jenna Theresa Kirk. I know how your evil, scheming, mind works. Me and women do not last long."

"Well, I tried to point out Chekov's cuteness to you and you resisted, so I figured Carol might be more your type."

"Chekov's a good kid, but I emphasize the KID part. I'm not going to rob any cradles, thanks."

Then suddenly, his eyes gleamed and he turned the table on her.

"Speaking of robbing cradles, have you convinced Pike to, yet? You've had your sights set on our distinguished "boss" for months now. Pity he has no clue what ya really are." Leonard whispered smugly to her.

Jenna blushed and gaped.

"Now, Bones, that's mean! He's not ithat/i old!"

"Pike's almost fifty, dear girl, and you're twenty eight. Yes, that counts as cradle robbing, or nursing-home snatching, depending on how you look at it."

Bones's eyes were twinkling with mischief as he let her have it and Jenna elbowed him.

"I don't know why I even talk to you," she huffed, crossing her arms and looking sulky.

"I see the problem. You can dish it out, but you can't take it. I'm going to assume things aren't going well in your nefarious schemes, then."

Jenna glowered at him as they were dismissed. Once the photographer was out of earshot, he approached her again and offered more serious encouragement.

"Keep your chin up, Jenna. I think he's more affected than he lets on. It's the whole boss-employee dynamic that's holding him back. Once the you-know-what is done and he's not your boss anymore, I have a feeling he'd be receptive."

"Maybe," Jenna sighed. "And maybe he'll never speak to me again when he finds out I've been lying to him all this time."

She grabbed her bag to go change, conscience pricking at her for the facade she had to play.

"Well, it's what we do, Jen." Bones looked sympathetic. "Archer can pull you out if you feel you're too compromised."

She shook her head vigorously.

"No way. I'm going to see this through and bring down dad's killer. I promised Mom on her deathbed! He's gotten away with being murdering, trafficking scum for way too long."

Her blue eyes flashed with fierce determination as she remembered the way her family had been destroyed by the creep they were currently gathering Intel on.

Nero's design empire was vast, prosperous, and completely corrupt. He'd had her father, George, murdered when he'd accidentally found out Nero was using his business as a front for a human trafficking ring, drug smuggling and general illegal filth.

Growing up fatherless, Jenna had vowed to spend her life taking down Nero and greedy swine like him who didn't care about the lives they destroyed in their quest for profit.

This time, as they worked to bring their multi year undercover op to completion, she'd had to go and complicate things with ifeelings/i.


	4. Chapter 4

Enterprise models 4

Jenna and Carol (and Chris)

Jenna had spent a busy Friday morning wearing various white gowns, posing like a bride and keeping her eyes peeled for evidence of any ties to Nero. Her inner girlish princess was thoroughly enjoying the myriad styles she was Modeling-from mermaid to ball gown. She'd even been been given veils to wear with some of the designs which fired up her romantic imagination. Carol was currently being photographed in a vintage lace number and Jenna's hair was being piled on top of her head for the next shoot for which she'd just put on a glorious strapless satin A line, glittering with crystal beadwork, when Ashley the assistant got her attention.

"Ms. Kirk, there's a man outside who says he needs to talk to you."

"Is it urgent?" She asked, wondering if Bones had some instructions from the director for her.

"I'm not sure. He said he had a message to deliver in person."

"Ask him if he can wait fifteen minutes while I finish getting this ensemble ready. I'll have a bit of a wait after that to talk."

She nodded and after a minute, returned to say the visitor would wait.

Jenna returned to her dressing with alacrity and after her hair was done, glittery tiara in place and long white gloves painstakingly inched on, she picked up her train and slipped out the door, hoping to lure Bones inside to get a Good long look at Carol in her borrowed finery.

She stopped dead in the doorway when the man in question was inot/i Bones, but Chris. He was clearly as taken aback

as she was, given the way his jaw dropped and he stared at her for a full twenty seconds before saying "Wow" weakly and looking away nervously.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Jenna preened. "I think this is my favorite one of the seven I've worn today.

"It's...quite a stunner," he agreed. "Having fun?"

"Oh, you know it." She whirled around to show off the beautiful glittery skirt. "I get to be a fairy tale princess for the day. How convenient that you just happened to drop by." She batted her eyelashes.

Chris's mouth was dry and he was seriously wondering why he'd decided to carry the message himself rather than send it with someone else.

"This is for you." He said bluntly. "It was labeled important so I thought you should have it right away."

He could feel himself going red. Ugh, could he possibly be any more of a dirty old man? This was embarrassing.

Jenna just smiled and reached out a white gloved hand to take the envelope he held out.

"Thank you, Chris. That's really nice of you to come all the way down here. I'd ask you to come in, but it's kind of a madhouse in there."

"Yeah, I know. Don't want to get in anybody's way, just thought you should see this right away."

His excuses felt really really lame, but Jenna didn't seem to notice. She looked at him at him like he was the best thing since sliced bread, nearly finishing him.

"New suit?" She asked.

"Yes," he said. "Got tired of the same old black day after day."

"I like it. Gray is definitely your color." She winked at him and he was a goner.

"Dang it, Jenna," he muttered. "What have you done to me?"

"Nothing...yet," she replied innocently. "But I'll be good. I promise. I've got to get back in there before they put out an APB on me. Let me know if you'd like to have dinner sometime. You have my number."

She picked up her skirts and swished through the door he'd opened for her. "See ya!"

"Uh. Yeah. Bye, Jen," he managed through his haze, kicking himself all the way back to his office for being a fool. The image of Jenna he now had in his head refused to be banished, no matter what he tried. Ugh. George would skin him alive for even thinking about his daughter like that.

Meanwhile, Jenna was covertly ripping open the envelope and scanning the brief sentence it contained.

iPrepare for Paris. Two weeks./i

In Archer's lingo this meant that they were closing in on Nero and were going to wrap up at Fashion Week. Jenna cheered inwardly that she'd get to be part of the team going to Europe. She wondered who else was getting assigned to the job and wondered how Archer would pull strings to get them in the show. However he did it, he'd make sure Pike remained in the dark.

"Ms. Kirk, they're ready for you."

"Okay, Ashley." She called and crumpled the note up for destruction later.

Another hour of posing later and Jenna and Carol were done for the day, the latter breathing a sigh of relief.

"I thought they would never be done with us," Carol groaned. "I mean, the gowns were pretty, but I'm starting to go stir crazy without any attempted kidnappings to thwart or villains to bring down."

"I know what you mean," Jenna sympathized. "But I think things are coming to a head soon. I heard from Archer."

This made her friend and fellow agent perk up. "Oh? What did he say?"

"They're planning on the final bust happening in Paris in two weeks," Jenna informed her.

"Fashion week?"

"Yep."

"Glorious!" Carol exulted. "I'm itching to get away from McCoy's insufferable grumpiness."

"Don't get too excited," Jenna warned her. "He's technically my partner, so there's a strong chance he'll be going too. What is it with you two, anyway?"

"He aggravates me with his grouchy "the sky is falling" mentality and he's so ridiculously overprotective and acts like I'm stupidly naive about the world," Carol said.

"And there's also the fact that he's ridiculously good looking and you're annoyed by it?" Jenna suggested.

"Yes! I just want to wring his infuriatingly muscular, tan neck!"

"Perfectly understandable," Jenna sympathized. "Bones brings out strong reactions in people, especially the ladies. I've developed an immunity to it, otherwise we couldn't possibly work together."

"Do you think you can give me some tips for developing said immunity?" Her friend asked pleadingly.

"Maybe," Jenna hedged, loading her bag into the car. "I'm not sure I want to just yet." She winked at Carol slyly, causing her fellow agent to throw her head back in frustration at aggravating, matchmaking-minded, blondes.


	5. Chapter 5

Enterprise models 5

Hikaru and Gaila

Hikaru was aggravated. A long day of wearing the most itchy, uncomfortable, haute couture was wearing on him. He was a man of action who couldn't wait to get the undercover over with and on with the tackling, handcuffing and arresting. Why Archer had ever picked him for this assignment he had no clue. Ben told him it was because of his stunning good looks, and he'd blend in perfectly, but long days of photo shoots with only occasional nuggets of Intel on Nero were making him twitchy.

"How now, Hikaru? Whither art thou sad?"

"Been reading Shakespeare again, Gaila?" He said to his colleague, who'd flounced into the room and dropped a garment bag on the desk. Gaila was an exuberant Orion and absolutely relished the chance to do sexy modeling shoots while undercover.

"Of a certainty, sir!" She chirped and Hikaru groaned. Gaila was on a classic literature kick and was going through the great writers, giving often comical perspective on the revered works.

"iMeasure for Measure/i is absolutely delicious! That Lord Angelo is a naughty, naughty man! And Claudio is a dream!" She pretended to swoon.

"Who knocked up his girlfriend and about lost his head," Hikaru finished.

"Thank goodness the duke came back and stopped it, but it was rather mean of him to let Isabelle think her brother was dead."

"All part of the plan, Gaila. All part of the plan. Speaking of which, when are we ever going to hear ours?"

"Soon, very, soon, Hikaru. I can feel it. Pike said he had something to give me and I believe it might be the instructions from Archer."

"Shh," he cautioned as Pike's footsteps could be heard approaching. "We can't let on that we're expecting anything."

"Good afternoon, Sulu, Gaila," their "boss" greeted them. "How'd Armani go yesterday?"

"Not bad," Sulu shrugged.

"Delightful!" Gaila exclaimed, enthusiastically.

Pike chuckled. "You two are hilarious together. Complete opposites, but you get along like a dream. Maybe you could give McCoy and Marcus some tips?"

"I've tried, but their interactions are complicated with sexual tension and it's only a matter of time before it goes BOOM!" Gaila said, sounding like she was hoping to witness said explosion.

Pike looked taken aback and cleared his throat suddenly.

"Anyway, these came for you two today. You guys seem to be getting a lot of mail nowadays."

He handed two slim envelopes to them and Hikaru inwardly rejoiced to see Archer's handwriting on the front.

"Thank you, boss. This could be my big break," he joked, to hide his real excitement.

"You're pretty big in the business already, Sulu," Pike said mildly. "Are you shooting for the moon?"

"You know me, sir. The very soul of ambition," Sulu quipped.

"It appears most of you here are in high demand for Paris. Better get rested up and packed up soon, because it's a zoo over there and you'll be lucky to get five hours of sleep a night."

"Will do, boss."

"Eeeee! I can't wait!" Gaila squealed.

Leonard gritted his teeth as Carol flounced by him with one of her haughty looks. How anyone could work with the woman and not want to rip out his own hair, he had no idea.

Pike had cajoled them into doing a shoot together, saying how pleasing to the eye they'd be and how the designer had personally requested them due to their smoldering good looks.

He was thankful they worked out of different Bureau offices or Archer would have had to separate them anyway. How could he endure Paris?

"Come on, Leonard, turn that frown upside down. It's only an hour or so. Than you can be rid of my irritating presence again."

He snorted.

"Not so lucky. We're off to Paris soon and then you'll be underfoot again."

"My goodness. I really need to ask Jenna how to get along with you. Do the criminals crack under your extreme grumpiness?" She teased, looking perfectly at ease (and perfectly gorgeous) in the pale blue dress she was modeling.

Leonard was wearing a polo shirt and dress pants, much to his annoyance. His irrational hatred for the polo meant he'd probably never be doing any Ralph Lauren ads and he was okay with that. Weirdly, he preferred the suits he wore for his REAL job.

Leonard dutifully posed beside her and separately and thought he'd make it through the shoot unscathed when the photographer made a different request.

"Now, Leonard, for this picture, I'm going for a sweet summer date look. I need you to stand behind Carol and put your arms around her and look like you're whispering sweet nothings in her ear."

His eyes widened and he tried not to panic, shooting a desperate look at Carol.

"C'mon, Len, don't be shy. You're experienced at this." He understood that she was warning him subtly not to blow his cover by acting reluctant to go near her."

Hesitantly, he approached, putting on a sheepish expression.

"Just makin' sure you were all right with my big paws on your waist. Some gals don't like it." He explained.

"Pshh, Len. Get over here."

Even the photographer raised an eyebrow.

"No need to be so modest, Leonard. Women love working with you."

Tentatively, Leonard placed his hands where Greg-or was It Gavin? indicated on Carol's slender waist.

It took more coaxing before he was in the correct position to pass as a tender suitor, head angled towards her ear, lips almost close enough to touch.

It was the undoing of Leonard McCoy as the close proximity to his enticing fellow agent caused him to realize that his irritation with Carol partly stemmed from the cold, hard, truth that he was, indeed, very attracted to her.

Oh, dear. What was he going to do now?


	6. Chapter 6

Enterprise Models-on the Plane (6)

Jenna was the last of her colleagues to get to the airport due to a misunderstanding on the departure time. Bones had texted her "Where are You?" A half hour ago and she'd replied with "Getting ready to leave. Don't we still have a half hour before we go to the airport?"

"NO! Flight leaves at 8:00 sharp. Get your rear over here before Pike has a stroke. Don't want to stress a man his age."

Jenna had promptly freaked out and tumbled the rest of her stuff in her suitcases, then called for a cab. She'd lecture Bones on his disrespect for Chris later.

She made it through security in the nick of time and hauled her carry on over to her waiting friends.

"Bout time ya got here!" Bones grumbled.

"Wasn't my fault!" She panted. "I was told 8:30 two days ago!"

"Sorry about that, Jen," Pike said, appearing from behind Spock. "I dropped the ball on that. They changed the time late last night. Thought I had everyone notified."

Jenna was slightly hurt at being forgotten by the object of her admiration, but he probably had a lot of details to take care of and it was understandable that he'd miss one of his many employees. She did a double take at the utter casual vibe he was oozing in comfortable flying clothes. It was a side of her boss she hadn't seen before and hoped might indicate he would be a bit more relaxed with her.

Leonard, however, looked grim and anxious as they waited to board, being severely aviophobic.

"Deep breaths, Bones." Jenna encouraged him. "I'll sit beside you and chatter about stupid stuff to take your mind off things."

She steered her friend on board and guided him to a seat, plopping down beside him with a sigh. It was going to be a long flight, but if things went to plan, Nero would soon be in prison and the long chase would be over.

"What, you're not making him sit with Carol?" Chris joked, as he sat down on Leonard's other side.

"Do I look like I have a death wish?" She asked.

"Uhura and Spock will never let me hear the end of it if they had to endure a whole flight listening to those two argue, much as they enjoy UST.

"Good point. I'm glad to see you do have some common sense," Chris said with a wink.

"If you only knew," thought Jenna, wondering what he'd say if he could see her doing her real job.

She'd been known to get herself in some pretty tight jams because she tended to leap first, look later. There was that time in LA when she'd been involved in a high-speed pursuit and nearly got run off a bridge, then there was that crazy fight with the counterfeiters who turned out to have serious mixed martial arts skills...the list went on and on.

"Yo, where are ya, Jen? You look like you're already in Paris or something."

"Sorry Bones, I was thinking about the good old days." She scrambled to think about a modeling memory on the spot.

"Like what?" He muttered, eyebrow rising suspiciously.

"The time we went to Hawaii for a shoot and the native women were all over you and I got to walk around in gorgeous sundresses all day."

Leonard rolled his eyes.

"What a memory, all right. You wouldn't shut up about how you wanted to move there and have your own pineapple trees. And by the time we got back, you were red and peeling and Chris chewed you out for being out in the sun too much and getting burnt."

Oh, she remembered that lecture, all right. Chris did too, judging by the grin on his face.

"That was back in my young and stupid days," she said with a haughty sniff. "Now I know better, but I have every intention of returning to Hawaii some day, perhaps for a honeymoon, if I'm lucky enough to find Mr. Right."

"Heaven help the man," Leonard muttered, earning himself another poke.

"What, you're not up for the job, McCoy?" Chris asked, looking way too amused for her liking.

"Nope. Just bein' her friend is exhausting enough."

"You talk like I'm a high-maintenance woman, Bones. I'm a little insulted," Jenna put in with a mock wounded expression.

"That's cause you're always trying to give me a heart attack." Bones grumbled, and gave her the eye, not being able to say more. Jenna had to admit, her agency history was filled with an unfortunate rash of injuries sustained on the job and she was hiding more than a few scars under her designer wardrobe. Luckily, none of them would hinder her from her current cover occupation.

Pike shook his head.

"You two sound like an old married couple," he said fondly.

"That's cause we've known each other so long. We all know her sights are elsewhere, though, aren't they, Jenna?"

Jenna flushed, but didn't deny it.

"Now, Bones, lets not make this anymore awkward, shall we?" She said sweetly. "I can always make you sit next to Carol on the next leg of the trip."

"Might not be such a bad idea." Leonard grunted. He didn't want to be voyeur for all the longing looks and gazes Chris and Jenna would be giving each other.

Halfway in, he was sure Pike was smitten as badly as Jenna and he was groaning inwardly as the two made conversation that threatened to devolve into flirting.

"I've been doing a little research on you, boss," Jenna said.

"Oh? What kind exactly?" Chris asked warily.

"Just wanted to see what you did in your model days and Wow, Chris, I must tell you, the cowboy shoot was absolutely mind-blowing. I think my brain melted just looking at the pictures. You looked like a natural on a horse."

"That's because I've been riding them practically since I could walk," he told her.

"Really?" She said in surprise.

"Yep. Grew up on a ranch. It's in my blood."

"Whoa, that's neat! How did you get from that to modeling?" Jenna quickly asked, seizing the opportunity to learn more about her greatly esteemed "boss."

"Decided to go into law enforcement," he answered. "Catching criminals was my bread and butter for almost 15 years before things went south and I'd had enough."

Jenna was too caught up in picturing him in a cop uniform to ask a follow up question. The smile on her face must have given her away because he gave her an exasperated look.

"You're incorrigible." Chris said, not for the last time.

"Welcome to my world," Bones muttered from behind the magazine he'd retreated into.

"It's not hard to understand how you made such a success in this business," she continued glibly. "The stern don't-give-me-any-of-your-crap attitude really attracts people."

"I'm flattered you think so. If only it was more effective in managing you lot." He sighed, eying her meaningfully.

"Are we really that bad?" She questioned entreatingly, putting on an angelic expression. It didn't fool him for one second.

"Yep, but despite the grey hairs you give me, you're good people, which is hard to find in this world."

"Why thank you, Chris. If there's one thing I try to be, it's kind and genuine, even if I am a brat sometimes." Jenna said quietly and honestly.

He looked at her and thought George Kirk's daughter was an absolute gem. What a shame he'd failed the man and cost him the chance to see her grow up into the wonderful woman sitting beside him.

Out loud he said "Never change, Jenna."

If there was anybody whom he liked being driven crazy by, it was definitely her.


	7. Chapter 7

Enterprise Models-7

"Now, now, Monsieur Pike. You have such lovely talent in your employ. What a shame this one has turned to espionage in her spare time."

Chris froze at the sound of the voice he'd never forget no matter how hard he tried. Nero had Jenna tied up and gagged, clutching her by the arm and phaser at her back. He was too paralyzed with shock too react at first. Despite the horribly fake French accent, Nero the fashion mogul and Nero the mass murderer were one and the same.

He'd walked backstage to give Jenna a pat on the back for her fantastic job and been met with this nightmare sight. Was history doomed to repeat itself. Would he inadvertently get another Kirk killed?

"Tell me what information she copied from this hard drive and I will not kill her."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He gritted out, which earned him a smack to the jaw.

Jenna made a frantic noise through the gag and wriggled against her bonds.

Nero noticed that and grinned evilly. "Oh, my. It seems she fancies you, Christopher. What a pity. Perhaps she will talk if it is YOUR life in the balance, no?"

Chris's mind raced with desperate diversionary tactics from the old agency days when another Romulan drew a phaser on him. What in the world was going on? He stared at Jenna intently, completely perplexed at why a very honest young woman should start

committing such shady deeds.

Nero ripped the gag off Jenna.

"You have one minute to confess, or Ayel here will shoot your precious boss to death."

Chris thanked his lucky stars that Nero didn't recognize him from their past, or both of them would have died on the spot. Weirdly enough, Jenna looked more frightened for him than she did herself. In fact, she'd opened her mouth to speak when...

"There won't be anyone confessing except you, Nero."

Jonathan Archer spoke in his most contempt filled authoritative tone that brought both relief and confusion to Chris.

Spock, Uhura, and Gaila stood there still dressed in their designer wardrobes aiming Agency issued, lethal looking phasers at the Romulans.

Chris narrowed his eyes at his old friend, but didn't dare move.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, puny human?" Nero sneered.

"The multiple counts of murder, fraud, and extortion you're being charged with. The FBI's been hunting you for a long time, Nero. Now we've got more than enough evidence to put you away for a long time."

"With only four of you, that is highly unlikely," Nero hissed.

"This place is crawling with agents, Nero. We come prepared. Now will you release Agent Kirk or will we need to test the new stun setting specially geared for large humanoids?" The four phasers never wavered.

"Agent Kirk?" Chris whispered fiercely, feeling his whole world come tumbling down with the realization that Jon had used him and broken his promise. All those great resumes he'd accepted three years ago were all cover stories, including Jenna, who was now looking very awkward.

Then Ayel made a move on Archer and the fight was on. Spock swiftly distracted Nero with a normal stun and freed Jamie, Gaila took on Ayel and Uhura covered them as more Romulans rushed in.

Not having a weapon, Chris found himself being dragged out of the scuffle under protest.

"What are you doing?" He yelled at McCoy. "I can still fight! I was doing takedowns while you were in grade school!"

"I'm sure you're capable, but Archer doesn't want you hurt. Sorry."

He deposited a very disgruntled, seething Christopher beside Hikaru Sulu in the lobby and went back to the fray.

"Sorry about this boss. We all know you're really a badass."

Chris leveled his best death glare at the man, shutting him up soundly.

"It's quite clear I was not your real boss at all. Are all of you Fed?" He said coldly, anger at his friend warring with the desire to shoot Nero himself.

Hikaru winced, but nodded. "Yep. He, uh, didn't tell us he knew you before. Just said you were a good guy he'd personally vetted for the undercover op."

Chris uttered some very impolite language besmirching Jon's parentage in response and Sulu didn't dare speak again.

After about twenty minutes, it appeared Nero and his men had been defeated.

Various dazed and restrained Romulans were being escorted outside by agents-both Chris's fake models and others Archer had obviously brought in to supplement them.

Last of all, came Jon, looking somewhat bruised carrying an unconscious Jenna.

Chris's fear got the best of him and he jumped up to check on her.

"She'll be alright," Jon muttered. "Caught a stray elbow in the fight. Sure did a number on Nero, though and Finally got justice for George."

"You're still a ******* ******* liar," Chris snarled, removing his jacket to drape over Jenna's shoulders. She had some explaining to do, but darn it if he was going to let her catch cold laying around in that slinky designer dress.

Thus the stage was set for an awkward confrontation.


	8. Chapter 8

Enterprise Models 8

Jenna woke up to the sound of two voices arguing heatedly, which grated on her throbbing head. With a wince, she opened her eyes to find herself lying on a couch in the lobby of the hotel she'd been staying at-a lobby that was suspiciously empty.

"You told me you were retired, Jon! That I wouldn't be dragged into any more of your agency business! When will the lies ever stop?"

Pike was furious as he paced up and down the carpet, nice suit gone and dress shirt splattered with what appeared to be blood.

In an instant, she remembered everything: going undercover at the Paris Fashion Week, stealthily sneaking evidence out under her clothes, getting discovered by a henchman, and fighting for her life, then used as bait to catch the rest of them. Nero, however, had no idea how thoroughly he'd been infiltrated and just how many "models" were actually agents in disguise.

Carol and Bones had speedily rescued her from Ayel as Hikaru, Gaila, Spock and Uhura took care of Nero himself. Somehow, in the last desperate struggle of the corrupt Romulans, she must have been knocked out. How annoying! She'd missed the fun part. She'd wanted to grind her stiletto heel into Nero's face as she told him whose daughter she was.

"Hey, guys," she spoke up, "you think you could tone it down a bit? My head hurts."

Archer instantly was at her side, checking her over with great concern. Pike whirled around and looked like he wanted to join Jon, but hung back.

"How are you doing, Kirk? That was a bit of a nasty knock you took."

"Aside from a sore head and some bruises, not too bad I think," she replied, carefully testing her limbs. Nothing felt broken. Whew. Bones wouldn't yell at her this time. He always got riled up when she was hurt, but he was surprisingly absent at the moment.

"Did we get him?" She asked her boss, referring to Nero.

He smiled and nodded.

"We sure did," he confirmed, "you guys were amazing as usual. Great Job, Kirk."

"Where's Bones?" was the next question out of her mouth and Archer looked at Chris before he answered her.

"He's at the hospital getting checked out. Got grazed by a shot during the scuffle. Carol's with him."

"Oh. Well, as long as he's alright," she sighed. "Is Chris pretty mad? I feel bad for deceiving him."

"Yes, I'm upset," Chris put in, still looking steamed. "Half of my employees were lying to me, including you. Tell me, was the flirting all part of your act?"

Jenna flushed. She couldn't blame him for thinking that, and yes, she felt awful about deceiving him, but her lips had been sealed.

Archer gave her an exasperated look and rubbed his forehead at this additional complication.

"No, it wasn't, Chris," she spoke up. I know you won't believe me, but I really do like you a lot. I would have come clean, if I wasn't under strict orders not to. By the way, you weren't hurt, were you?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I wasn't an agent for twenty years for nothing, Ms. Kirk. I know how to get out of the way."

It was Jenna's turn to gape: first at Chris then at Jon.

"Really? That's how you know each other?"

Her actual boss nodded.

"Then how did you never mention him to me? And how did you not figure out who we really were?" She asked, pointing a finger at first Jon, then Chris, as she asked the pertinent questions.

"He doesn't want it brought up." Archer said with a grimace. "

"I did have suspicions about Spock and Sulu, but never you, probably because of that Kirk charm you got from your dad-a great ACTOR. I should have known."

Chris shook his head, still looking hurt.

"Jon told me after I walked away from the FBI that he wouldn't drag me back in. I'm done with that life. It took everything I had to give."

He looked down at her, stress showing in his face. "You just about had me hook, line, and sinker, Jenna."

Jenna's heart sank at the cool tone in his voice and plummeted further when he would hardly look at her.

She'd messed up badly this time and she regretted it, but she wondered what had happened to make Chris turn his back on his former career so completely.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a talk with my other pseudo employees."

He stalked off and Jenna slumped in defeat.

"He'll cool off, Jenna." Archer tried to assure her. "He's mostly mad at me. Chris hates it when people aren't straight with him, but he usually forgives us."

"Usually, but he knows you better. I'm afraid we'd just started to really click when Paris happened."

"In what way?" Archer asked, with a please-don't-tell-me look in his eyes. "I thought he'd be a good mentor for you, but the way he talked, it doesn't sound like that happened."

"Nope" Jenna admitted. "I'm kind of-compromised when it comes to him."

Archer closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Not again, Jenna. How many Times have I told you not to mix business with pleasure? And the man's twice your age! You told me you didn't go for older guys, anyway."

"Not usually," she muttered, face flaming again. "But he's not just any older guy and I couldn't help myself. We seemed to really connect somehow. He's so smart and sharp and sexy."

Archer tried to hide a snort of disbelief at this description of his good friend and former partner.

"Oh, Jenna," he chuckled. "What I wouldn't give to have seen his face when you were dialing up the charisma on him. Chris claims to be impervious to the fairer sex, which I know to be complete bull crap."

Jenna sat up gingerly, head spinning a bit, but she wanted to see her teammates before she rested.

"It's a moot point now," she sighed. "Can I get out of here now? I'd like to see Bones and debrief with the others."

"We're getting a new place set up for that," he told her. "Spock and Uhura will meet us at the hospital so we can get you checked out and see McCoy. I'm afraid the reports for this are going to be substantial."

Jenna grimaced.

"Of course. I'm so glad we finally got him, boss."

"Me too, Kirk, me too." Archer agreed.

But Jenna's joy at the success of finally catching her father's killer had a bitter aftertaste, with the memory of the look on Chris's face. She hoped he'd give her a chance to show the way she felt for him was FAR from fake.


	9. Chapter 9

Enterprise models 9

Leonard was glad the whole thing was finally over with few injuries and no more deaths. His flesh wound from the bullet was neatly stitched up and bandaged and he was more than ready to get out of the hospital. Carol hovered over him like a mother hen and didn't insult him once, much to his surprise.

"Ya know, Carol, If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say you liked me," he teased.

"Ha! Dream on, bud. I'm only making sure you don't try to escape like Archer ordered," she bantered back. "We wouldn't want you bleeding to death on us. The paperwork would be horrendous."

"It's good to know I'm a valued teammate," Leonard replied dryly.

"Your concern touches my heart."

Carol winked at him, but before they could really get flirting, Pike showed up for one of the most awkward conversations of their lives.

How did one tell their fake boss they had really liked working for him even though they'd been lying to him the whole time? Or that they were both sorry and not sorry for doing what they'd had to do?

Chris wasn't too angry at them, apparently he'd used it all up on Archer. But he startled both of them by revealing he'd once been an agent as well and started critiquing their performance.

"I like the way you responded when things went sideways, I admit. That could have been an all out shoot out in there, but you contained it as best as could be, given the circumstances. Jon, however, is on the naughty list for the next sixty years for this."

"I don't blame you," Leonard said. "But have you heard from Jenna? I haven't seen her since they hauled me over here."

"Took a knock to the head. She'll be fine," Chris said briefly, expression changing in a way that showed extreme discomfort with the topic.

Leonard and Carol shared a look of concern before she carefully asked "Were you very cross with her?"

"Yes," he admitted, "but mostly angry with myself for falling for that act. It was ill-advised and unprofessional."

"Hold on there, before you say it was all an act," Leonard urged. "Jenna's main occupation may not be as a model, but she wasn't putting you on about liking you. I've known her a long time and can tell the difference between genuinely interested flirting and just a game flirting. I'm 99 percent certain her feelings for you are genuine. I know you may find that hard to believe, but it's true. At least give her the chance to tell you, once you've cooled off."

Pike didn't appear to be greatly moved, but he nodded and said "I'll think about it, but It's clear I'm not the only one who needs to have a talk about feelings."

With a pointed stare at both Leonard and Carol, he disappeared, leaving the tables turned on the two of them.

"Why does he have to be so maddeningly perceptive?" Leonard groaned.

"Because he deals with US all the time," Carol replied with a sigh.

Unfortunately for Chris, He happened to exit the hospital the same time that Jenna was wheeled out, one foot in a cast and a bandage on her head. She was chattering to Gaila as they headed to the parking lot, but stopped mid-sentence when she saw Chris.

"Um...hi," she said faintly.

"What happened?" He asked, unable to NOT be concerned about her, despite his best efforts.

"Apparently, I broke a bone in my foot while kicking the crap out of that henchman. They didn't warn me that Romulans have really tough hides," she explained a little sheepishly, looking down at her lap the whole time to avoid another unpleasant reminder of how upset she'd made him.

Chris sighed inwardly and wondered at himself for being so easily swayed. Why couldn't he stay furious with her?

iYou know exactly why, Idiot/i the voice in his head said.

"You guys have a place to go?" He asked suddenly. "I bet our hotel is swarmed with press by now."

"Mr. Archer found us a new place to hide out and debrief. It's a secret, though." Gaila sounded apologetic.

"I still intend to talk to all of you before you return to your real jobs. Sounds like Jon expects you to go straight back to headquarters when you get back to the states so I likely won't see you again, but I do expect you to tie up the loose ends before I start searching for your replacements."

He fixed them both with a firm eye and Jenna looked highly uncomfortable again.

"Of course, Mr. Pike," Gaila agreed, flushing a bit. "I'll see you later, then."

"Good bye, ladies," he returned in a more friendly tone. "Despite the trickery, I thought your tactics were sound. Nice work."

He went his way and Gaila looked at Jenna in confusion.


	10. Chapter 10

Enterprise Models 10

After her stint in the hospital, Jenna was finally reunited with her colleagues at their high security hotel suite. She hugged Bones with relief and let him and Carol fuss over her while she talked to Spock and Nyota about the raid, letting them fill in the missing pieces from the moments she'd been unconscious. Spock's mind was like a computer and he dutifully recited every detail until she told him he could stop.

"Unbelievable," Bones muttered. "You sure he's not an android?"

Nyota poked him. "You're just jealous you don't have an eidetic memory."

"No I ain't." He shuddered. "Then I'd remember every hellish moment with the ex and my life would be one horrible nightmare."

Jenna snorted and Carol snaked a hand up Bones's shoulder, causing him to turn mildly pink. Ooh. Something was definitely going on with them, but she'd interrogate Bones later.

Hikaru was the last to join them, being occupied on a long call to his family, assuring them he was safe.

"What drama have I missed guys?" He said, sitting down and rubbing his hands together in anticipation of some interesting gossip.

"Where should we start?" Nyota asked.

"Well, Chris is furious with Jon for giving him fake employees and very angry with me for other reasons which I will not go into at this time."

Jenna grimaced as she said this and everyone looked pained, guessing what those reasons were. They weren't blind. They'd seen Jenna showing interest in the man.

"But that's not all!" Gaila burst out. "Christopher Pike used to be an agent himself! He was Archer's partner a long time ago, but I couldn't find anything else on him in the database. It's all been redacted."

Jenna's curiosity perked up. This last item was news to her. What super secret mission had they been involved then that had forced the extreme move of basically wiping Chris from the files. As she began to plot hacking, Archer entered the room.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Did I grow a second head?" He joked, trying to distract them.

"You've got some 'splainin' to do, boss," Leonard drawled, crossing his arms.

"About what?" Archer asked.

"Why you didn't tell us Pike was an agent." Carol said firmly, looking him square in the eye.

"Security reasons. He doesn't talk about it, because he believes himself responsible for a mission gone wrong. If he's going to tell anyone, it should be Jenna, but I'm afraid I really bungled things by not telling him what he was getting into."

"Well, duh!" Jenna said, rather irritated at Archer just then. "With all due respect, sir," she amended, "I don't see why he should tell me more than the rest of us."

"Because of your dad," Archer said.

Jenna froze and every eye was on her as she digested this fact.

"Was Chris there when my dad d..."

"He was on the case." Was all Archer would say, but he looked pained mentioning it and Jenna was horrified.

"And yet he agreed to hire me knowing who I was."

"He knew whose daughter you were, just not what you really did."

"I hope he'll be willing to talk. He said he expected us all to meet with him to tie up loose ends so maybe I can coax him to tell me." Jenna said.

"If anyone can, you certainly could," Archer noted, before getting back to the business at hand and going over their mission reports with a fine-toothed comb. It was a full three hours before they got out of that meeting and Jenna was too tired to anything more than crash into bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Enterprise Models 11

Much as he didn't want to beg his two-timing, deal-breaking "friend" for any favors, Chris realized he was going to have to ask Jon for clearance to meet his group at their new hotel. There was no way any of them were going out in public again, so he'd have to go to them.

Before he was forced to grovel though, he mysteriously received a key card and badge along with directions to the agent's hideout and a note: "Please come over, Chris. Need to talk."

It looked like Jenna's handwriting and he brooded over it for sometime before deciding he really did want to see her one last time, no matter how awkward it was or how much it hurt. It was time they both learned the truth about each other.

So he followed her directions and was met by Leonard as he entered the suite thanks to the pass she'd supplied him with.

"So you decided to show up?" He asked bluntly, looking askance at Chris. "I'd strongly encourage you to avoid hurting her again, because there are a dozen dangerous friends of hers around here who would not be pleased."

"Not that I'd do it on purpose again," Chris replied, "but if she wants to hear about my past, it's going to bring up some angst."

"Because of George."

"Yes," he sighed. "Don't tell me you already know.

"Not the details, just that you worked the case with him," Leonard assured. "I'm not gonna pry."

"Thanks. Which room is she in?"

"I'll show you. This place is like a maze. I get lost just trying to find my way back to my own room," the agent admitted, leading the way down a hall, through a kitchen area and into another hall, where he knocked on one of the doors.

"Hey, Kirk! Your favorite person's here!" Was yelled through the wood.

"What? The Pizza delivery guy?"

Chris snorted at Jenna's eager comeback. The woman certainly enjoyed her pizza, of that he was well aware.

"Okay, your favorite person who DOESN'T bring you food." Conceded Leonard, eyes twinkling at Chris.

The door opened and there she was in blouse and dress pants looking none the worse for wear except the walking boot on her foot. Her hair was in its natural state of long blonde sleekness and she was mind-blowingly gorgeous.

"Hi, Chris." She smiled tentatively at him and he felt like a smitten teenager again. Why did his traitorous knees have to go weak at the sight of her every time? It wasn't fair.

"Hi, Jenna," he managed. "Good to see you're doing better."

"Thanks. They regenerated the foot, but I have to wear this thing to protect it for a few more days. It's kind of aggravating, but it won't last long. Want to come in?"

"Sure."

He was ushered into her mostly tidy room, where she'd evidently been working on paperwork and reports judging by the laptop open on her desk and various forms littering the general area.

"You guys be civil now, you hear?" McCoy admonished as he backed out.

"We will, Bones. Don't worry!" Jenna assured him and then shut the door, trapping the two of them together. Leonard made his way back to the meeting room so he could get in on the betting pool.

"You can have a seat on the nice cushy, couch if you'd like," Jenna offered, "but if you're too antsy right now that's okay. I can talk standing up."

"Maybe," he said, eying her foot. "But you shouldn't have to. The couch will be fine."

They sat down rather gingerly for their former easy familiarity and Chris wondered again what he was doing.

Then Jenna took matters into her own hands.

"Okay, Chris, let's start with the first elephant in the room. Were you with my dad when he died? Archer strongly hinted something like that."

"No, I wasn't, and that's the problem, Jenna," he sighed, the painful memories returning. "If I hadn't been separated from him, he might have survived."

"How so?" She asked gently, not sounding suspicious or angry in the slightest.

"It was my job to have his back while we where in there. But we got ambushed by Nero's men. Turned out there were far more of them than we thought. Next thing I know, George was clear across the room and we got swept up in trying to stay alive. By the time backup arrived, it was too late."

"I'm sorry, Chris."

"So was I. It haunted me the rest of my career, especially thinking about his widow and the little daughter he was so excited to meet and never got to."

Jenna sighed. "Mom never blamed you for what happened and I knew my daddy was a brave man who had a very dangerous job that unfortunately cost him his life, but I wasn't destroyed by it. I try to honor his memory everyday and I miss not ever knowing him, but I survived and thrived, Chris. Please stop punishing yourself for what happened. Daddy wouldn't you to and neither do I."

This speech and the accompanying hands that rested on him nearly undid Chris and he stared intently at the opposite wall for some time trying to keep his emotions under wraps.

"You're right, he wouldn't," he admitted rather huskily. "But wouldn't he also dislike you getting tangled up with me?"

"Somehow, I don't think so, Chris," she responded affectionately.

"I can give you the rundown on why I fell in love with you if you'd like."

"Might as well," he said. "You know I'm completely clueless as to that question."

"First of all, I think it's that completely adorable grin that you've obviously done a lot, judging by the lovely smile lines around your eyes. Then, it was your genuine care for all of us, which is rare in this industry. Did I mention how much I appreciate your ability to dish out the sass? It's unmatchable! Also, those wavy greying locks that I've often wanted to run my fingers through."

As she'd been talking, Jenna had scooted closer and closer until she she was sitting against him, leaning her head on his shoulder, blue eyes gazing hopefully at him. It was too much for him to resist anymore. He wrapped an arm around her, drawing her even closer.

"Well, Jen, if you're sure..."

"I am," she said quickly, "what about you?"

He turned to face her and cupped her face with his hands.

"I still say you're way too good for the likes of me, but I seem to lack the willpower to resist. Dang it, Jenna, do you know how beautiful you are?"

She looked ridiculously self-satisfied and he just had to kiss that smugness right off her face.

"It's about time!" She gasped, when they came up for air. "I knew you'd listen to reason once I'd got you to quit the self-flagellation and denial. You can't pretend not to care anymore, because that kiss was seriously incredible."

"Okay, fine. I admit I'm helplessly in love with you, Jenna Kirk. Happy now?" He asked, with a mischievous look.

"Yep." She beamed at him adoringly and he just had to kiss her again. Oh, heavens, he loved that girl.


	12. Chapter 12

Enterprise Models 12

Click, click, click, click. Jenna was posing for the camera again and she was having the time of her life swishing around in a really nice dress, posing in a way that showed off the beautiful train and giggling at Scotty's antics with the camera. But this time, she wasn't getting paid for this, oh, no, these pictures would go straight into her own personal wedding album.

"You know, Bones," she called to her buddy watching from one of the seats "this is a whole lot more fun in real life than faking it, I assure you." She allowed Uhura to smooth a crinkle out of her veil between shots.

"Don't doubt it, Jen." He returned. "Especially given the way you two are making eyes at each other nonstop."

She shrugged her bare shoulders slightly. "That's what everybody wanted to happen, right? Y'all were taking bets on us getting together and practically every step of the planning process. I was starting to wonder whether I worked with agents or professional gamblers."

Chris laughed. "They're pretty corrupt, alright. I'm amazed you haven't cracked down on the miscreants, Jon."

Archer looked too pleased to remotely have such thoughts. After all, he'd just played best man for his good friend's wedding and had received lots of positive attention from the ladies himself.

"Oh, I made sure they keep it all fair and above board," Jon said easily.

"Carol and Uhura won the pool on when you'd propose, Sulu and McCoy won for how long it would take you to kiss that day in Paris. Surprisingly, not long." His eyes twinkled with mirth.

Chris sighed and looked at his bride again. "Can you blame me?" He queried, admiring Jenna's utter loveliness in the white dress, curled blonde tresses peeking out from under the veil and blue eyes looking back at him happily. When he'd first seen her coming towards him, well, he'd been struck dumb with awe. Jon had told him to close his mouth before something flew in.

"No, I can't," Jon replied softly. "A happier occasion I don't think I'll ever see."

Jenna was absolutely unable to see anything besides her husband at the moment, still floating on the post ceremony bliss and just how fine he was in his tux. They were currently standing as close as humanly possible and he had his arms around her waist and hers were on his shoulders as the camera captured the moment.

"For pity's sake, Chris, if you've discovered the secret to eternal youth, I do think you might share it with the rest of us," Winona piped up. It really isn't fair how you manage to STILL not look a day over forty."

"Happiness, Winona-complete and utter bliss," said Chris, never taking his eyes off his wife.

"That and he smiles a LOT," added Jenna, who'd been transfixed by said smile almost from the moment they'd met.

"Nauseating," muttered McCoy, rolling his eyes. "Heaven help me if I get that sappy on my wedding day."

"You'll change your tune, soon, grumpypants," Carol scooted over to him and kissed him just so which caused red to creep up his neck and a pleased grin to replace the scowl. The two of them were recently engaged and quite happy, though Bones kept up his griping for appearance sake.

Jenna giggled from afar and leaned in for a kiss, of which Chris was quite willing to oblige her.

"Very nice. Now let's move on to the group shots, folks." Scotty called. "Get off your duff, bridal party. You can plot more matchmaking later."

Not until halfway through the reception did it dawn on Jenna the reason for the sly looks between her friends whenever two particular individuals where in the same area.

"Oh, my goodness!" She gasped.

"What?" Chris asked curiously, as they moved together on the dance floor.

"I know who they're trying to set up!" She exclaimed. "It's Mom and Archer!"

"You've got to be kidding me! Why would they inflict that on Winona?" Chris muttered in her ear.

"Apparently, the thrill has gone to their head, honey. Should I intervene?"

Winona was actually dancing with Jonathan and appeared to be enjoying herself. Archer was busy turning on the charm. Chris took a look over at them and shook his head.

"Oh, let it go for now. Winona can handle him if need be. I don't want to be distracted from you, beautiful. We waited for a long time."

"We sure did and it's been perfect," Jenna sighed. "I loved marrying you, handsome. I've been scheming about it for quite a while now."

"I noticed. And that started with putting images in my head of you in white at that modeling session," he observed. "That was all part of your nefarious scheme, wasn't it?"

She grinned at him.

"Course it was. You were playing hard to get, so I had to get clever. Never underestimate the determination of a Kirk in love."

She whispered this part rather breathily and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"I'll be sure to remember that, sweetheart," he replied with an answering look and kissed his new wife thoroughly.


End file.
